


Perspektywa czasu to suka

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Boys Kissing, Chris Argent is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Slow Build Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is cute, Wall Sex, Wild Hunt, Young Chris Argent, Young Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Young Peter Hale, past wild hunt
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Podczas Dzikiego Łowu, po drugiej stronie wyrwy coś zmieniło się pomiędzy Peterem, a Stilesem. Hale nie był pewien czy będą kontynuować to w normalnej rzeczywistości. Raczej nie powinni... Jednak obaj znani byli z robienia rzeczy, które mogły wpędzić ich w kłopoty. Duże kłopoty.*W skrócie: Derek wcale nie był pierwszym Hale'em który wskoczył do łóżka łowcy. Peter starał się nie pamiętać o własnej głupocie, a Stiles bardzo mu to utrudniał.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/532522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Prompty Polska





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> To opowiadanie podzielone jest na teraźniejszość i przeszłość. Raczkujący Steter oraz Petopher - pierwszy związek Petera.  
> Wydarzenia z nastoletnich lat Chrisa i Petera są pisane kursywą.

***

Peter nienawidził tego cholernego miasteczka bardziej niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Gdyby mógł wcisnąć restart i urodzić się jeszcze raz to wybrałby Alaskę, serio. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż Beacon Hills.

Tutaj istniało o wile większe prawdopodobieństwo natknięcia się na kogoś z rodziny Argentów, niż gdziekolwiek indziej na świecie. I może powinien już dawno spakować swoje graty z rodzinnego skarbca, zmienić nazwisko i wyjechać do Tajlandii czy Indii... byle dalej stąd. I pewnie w końcu by to zrobił, gdyby nie zatrzymał go Dziki Łów.

Tylko jemu mogło przydarzyć się coś takiego. Poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie wisiała nad nim jakaś klątwa. Może to kara za grzechy? W końcu tych miał kilka na swoim koncie... Niby odsiedział swoje w Eichien House za kolejną próbę pozbawienia McCalla jego statusu. Prawda była jednak taka, że wcale nie złagodniał, ani nie stracił chrapki na władzę.

Od zawsze miał słabość do intryg i drobnych kłamstewek. Stilinski powiedział mu niedawno, że w Hogwarcie z całą pewnością trafiłby do Slytherinu. Hale był pewien, że nie byłby tam sam, bo Stiles też wylądowałby w domu węża. Ambicji i sprytu nie brakowało żadnemu z nich. Inaczej już dawno wąchaliby kwiatki od spodu.

Peter zawsze musiał sobie radzić sam, skoro niewiele osób dostrzegało jego istnienie. Kilka lat po jego narodzinach zmarł ojciec, a matka też nie była najmłodsza. Nie miała siły, zdrowia ani ochoty ganiać za małym dzieckiem. Osiemnaście lat starsza Talia przejęła stado, a on był zbyt młody by ktokolwiek traktował go poważnie. Co prawda jako nastolatek nie był tak zawistny i agresywny... Był za to o wiele bardziej naiwny niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Dlatego wahał się czy powinien opowiedzieć Stilinskiemu o swojej przeszłości.

— Obiecałeś, że jak obaj wydostaniem się z tej koszmarnej stacji to zdradzisz co nieco o sobie sprzed pożaru... — powiedział Stiles, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Urocze stworzonko.

— Jeszcze nie nauczyłeś się, że nie mam w zwyczaju mówić niczego czego powiedzieć nie chcę?

— A nie chcesz bo...? — Peter powinien pamiętać, że tego smarkacza nie dało się tak łatwo zniechęcić. W końcu pewne pojęcie już miał o jego wytrwałości w dążeniu do celu. Gdy dwójka ludzi, którzy się znają i poniekąd szanują zostaje zamknięta na bardzo długi czas w odosobnieniu, (serio reszta tych siedzących z nimi zombiaków się nie liczyła) dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Nie miał innego wytłumaczenia na to co stało się po tamtej stronie wyrwy. Jakim cudem, ktoś taki jak on dał się tak łatwo uwieść, komuś takiemu jak Stiles. Nie żeby po zdjęciu tych wszystkich warstw ubrań Hale się rozczarował. Chłopak miał całkiem ładne, przyjemne w dotyku młode ciałko. Nie okazał się też tak nieśmiały i wstydliwy, jak Peter się spodziewał. Miał przeczucie, że wciąż pozostało sporo rzeczy, których nie zdążył odkryć i był ciekaw czy będzie mieć ku temu jeszcze okazję. Wszystko co robili było bardzo... intensywne. Nawet za pierwszym razem, kiedy przyparł chłopaka do ściany w jednym z tuneli. Chciał jedynie umknąć przed zbliżającymi się Jeźdźcami... do tej pory nie wiedział jakim cudem skończyli ocierając się o siebie, niczym odurzone hormonami nastolatki. Doszedł w spodnie, jak wtedy, gdy sam był w liceum. Wtedy twierdził, że to jeden jedyny raz. Cóż... nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że Stilinski potrafił być bardzo pomysłowy i wytrwały, gdy chodziło o coś na czym mu zależało.

— Znam tą minę — zanucił Stiles — Myślisz o tym co robiliśmy?

— Może... — mruknął cicho, rozglądając się z lekkim zaniepokojeniem lofcie Dereka, który tymczasowo zamienił się w główną siedzibę stada Scotta. Wiedział, że pan alfa, jego urodziwa matka i jej nowy, uzbrojony partner znajdowali się gdzieś w części kuchennej mieszkania.

— Hej, Scott?! — wrzasnął Stiles

— Tak?

— Możecie iść, jak chcecie. Zadzwonię do ojca, żeby wpadł po mnie jak skończy swoją zmianę. — zapewnił, rozsiadając się niczym król na jednym z foteli. Jego poza wyraźnie mówiła, że prędko się stamtąd nie ruszy.

— Co? Dlaczego miałbyś tu zostać dłużej niż my? 

— A dlaczego nie?

— Potrafię wymienić kilka powodów — wtrącił Argent, patrząc na Petera jakby dokładnie wiedział co działo się pomiędzy nim, a Stilinskim. Możliwe, że naprawdę tak było. W końcu miał pewne doświadczenie jeśli chodzi o rozpoznawanie i wykorzystywanie uczuć Hale'a.

— Dawaj.

— Myślisz, że tego nie zrobię? — zapytał kpiąco Chris — Nie jesteś...

Nigdy nie dowiedzieli się jak Argent chciał zakończyć to zdanie.

— O cholera! — sapnął Stiles wpatrując się w Hale'a oczami jak spodki. Dlaczego on zawsze zapominał, jak domyślny potrafił być Stiles? — Chyba właśnie dostałem odpowiedź na jedno z moich pytań. — dodał, krzywiąc się nieco — Wytykałeś głupotę Scottowi i Derekowi, czy to nie trąci nieco hipokryzją?

— Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz, to lepiej się nie odzywaj — powiedział twardo Argent — To nie twoja sprawa.

— To jest jego sprawa — wtrącił Peter. W mniejszym stopniu dlatego, że naprawdę tak uważał, a bardziej dlatego, że chciał zobaczyć reakcję Chrisa. — Droga Melisso! — zawołał odwracając się do matki Scotta. Wyglądała na zirytowaną i rozdrażnioną. — Czy byłabyś tak miła i wyprowadziła stąd resztę swojej rodziny?

— A dlaczego miałaby to zrobić? — Nie odmówiła. To już jakiś postęp.

— Ponieważ, jestem winien panu Stilinskiemu historię. Przydługą, momentami żenującą i niestety bez szczęśliwego zakończenia — odpowiedział patrząc cały czas na Stilesa — Tylko jemu, a nie wam wszystkim — dodał, posyłając krzywy uśmieszek Argentowi

— Ale... — McCall wyglądał na zaciekawionego. Cóż po tylu latach przyjaźni ze Stilesem pewne cechy musiały mu się udzielić — Nie zostawię cię z nim samego. — Stiles prychnął pod nosem, a starszy wilkołak jedynie przyglądał się Scottowi z uniesioną brwią.

— Wyjdziemy. — zdecydowała Melissa. Zarówno syn jak i partner spojrzeli na nią z niedowierzaniem. — Pojedziemy na duże i długie zakupy. Ponieważ, ktoś wyjada regularnie wszystko z lodówki, szafek i spiżarni, ale jakoś nie pamięta aby uzupełnić zapasy.

— Mamo!

— Akurat nie miałam na myśli ciebie, skarbie... ale dobrze wiedzieć, że nie wszystkie znikające produkty są winą Chrisa.

— W porządku... wyjdziemy — mruknął Argent pokonanym tonem. Pani McCall uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Czyżby kolejna osoba, której pasowałaby zielona szata?

— Stiles, nie musisz kłopotać Johna. Wpadniemy po ciebie za trzy może cztery godzinki? — niby to było pytanie, ale jej wzrok raz czy dwa uciekł w kierunku Petera. Jakby chciała zobaczyć czy ostrzeżenie dotarło. Skinął jej głową i nawet powstrzymał się od ironicznego wykrzywienia warg. Melissa McCall była jedną z nielicznych osób, które szanował w tym dziwacznym miasteczku. Nie lubiła go, a mimo to pomogła go uleczyć.

— Zostaję — oznajmił Scott

— Zaczekajcie na niego pięć minut na dole — zaproponował Stiles z czymś niebezpiecznym we wzroku. Melissa przyglądała mu się wnikliwie przez kilka sekund po czym skinęła im głową. Wyszła, wyprowadzając ze sobą protestującego Argenta.

Niecałą minutę panowała kompletna cisza. Jednak w chwili w której ciche, metaliczne skrzypnięcie poinformowało ich, że winda dotarła na dół, Stilinski poderwał się na równe nogi. Hale patrzył na niego z ogromnym zaciekawieniem. Co on mógł wymyślić? Trzy sekundy później chłopak wpił się w jego usta niczym cholerna pijawka. Nie wiedział czy ma go odepchnąć czy przyciągnąć bliżej. Przynajmniej dostał swoją odpowiedź. Cokolwiek zaczęło się między nimi po tamtej stronie wyryw, będą to kontynuować... Poczuł mocne ukąszenie w dolną wargę, która sekundę później została wessana przez Stilesa. Och, zdecydowanie będą. Jęknął i zacisnął dłonie na biodrach chłopaka.

McCall pisnął jak wystraszane dziecko.

Peter zaśmiałby się, gdyby mógł. Stilinski odsunął się odrobinę i spojrzał w bok na swojego przyjaciela. Hale poszedł za jego przykładem i tym razem już nie zdołał stłumić rozbawienia. Scott wyglądał jakby znowu został sparaliżowany przez Kanimę.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przyznaję, że początkowo to wcale nie miała być realizacja prompta. Jednak sposób w jaki rozrastała się fabuła częściowo pokrywał się z tym co zaplanowałam dla Sterera na podstawie obrazka: "We've got a problem. Big problem"   
> Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko będzie się choć trochę podobać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny w kolejce jest Sterek: "Chciałbym żebyś zniknął" To będzie chyba powrót do początków mojej przygody z pisaniem. ;) Wściekły Stiles, który wrzeszczy na biednego, zdezorientowanego Dereka. Brzmi znajomo?

*******

— Co to było?! — zapytał McCall zduszonym głosem.

— A na co ci to wyglądało? — zaciekał się Stiles — Hm... pomyślmy. Tak naprawdę jestem wampirem energetycznym i właśnie się pożywiałem.

— Chyba Inkubem — wtrącił Hale z krzywym uśmieszkiem

— Najwyraźniej jestem całkiem przekonujący, bo ty dałeś się skusić... czy to przypadkiem nie czyni z ciebie mojej ofiary?

— Może stwierdziłem, że korzyści przeważają nad ewentualnymi stratami i kapitulacja była jedynym sensownym wyjściem?

— Zapamiętałem to trochę inaczej. Przestałeś się opierać dopiero, gdy dobrałem się do twoich spodni.

— DOSYĆ! — ryknął Scott — Wychodzę, ale możesz być pewny, że jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy, Stiles. — ruszył w kierunku wyjścia

Stilinski s patrzył za nim z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem. Hale nie widział czy ma być pod wrażeniem czy zacząć się obawiać, że nim Stiles też tak manipuluje.

— No i mamy go z głowy — westchnął szczęśliwy — Scott jest dla mnie jak brat, ale powinien już się nauczyć, że pewne sprawy wolę zostawić dla siebie.

— Hmm — mruknął Hale niby niezobowiązująco, cały czas przyglądając się chłopakowi

— Daj spokój Peter, prawie mogę usłyszeć te trybiki kręcące się w twojej głowie. — powiedział lekko zirytowanym tonem — Nie stosuję tej metody często. Tylko w sytuacjach awaryjnych takich jak ta. Inaczej musielibyśmy dyskutować z nim o czymś, co nie jest jego sprawą przez kolejną godzinę. A na koniec i tak powiedziałby, że nie wolno ci mnie dotknąć nawet paluszkiem.

— Tak jakbym to ja był najbardziej winny w całej sprawie — zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem

— Narzekasz, naprawdę? — zakpił Stilinski — Jeśli to taka kara dla ciebie to możemy zostawić to tak jak jest i zapomnieć.

— Nie to miałem na myśli. To nie będzie łatwe, wiesz? Każdy będzie oceniał, doradzał... jednym słowem całe stado będzie wściubiało swoje wścibskie kinole tam gdzie nie powinno.

— Jakoś to przeżyję, a ty?

— To nie będzie dla mnie nic nowego — przyznał — Tym razem przynajmniej mam sojusznika.

— Tak, masz. O ile będziesz trzymał się z daleka od Scotta i jego gardła.

— Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że moja jedyna córka jest w nim zakochana to chyba faktycznie muszę poszukać innego wilkołaka, któremu można by podprowadzić status. — oznajmił i z zapartym tchem czekał na reakcję.

— Hale, poważnie mi to robisz?!

— Niby co? — udawał, że kompletnie nie wiedział o co gówniarzowi chodzi.

— Nie manipuluję tobą, a ty mógłbyś mieć na tyle szacunku do mojej inteligencji, by nie próbować tego samego ze mną.

— Ale, ja wcale

— Jasne. Chciałeś sprawdzić jak zareaguję na wieść o tym, że Malia leci na Scotta? — zakpił — Wiem o tym prawdopodobnie dłużej niż ty. To jeden z powodów dla, których nie próbowaliśmy ratować tego co się między nami spieprzyło przez Theo.

— I nie przeszkadza ci to?

— Byłbym większym kretynem i hipokrytą od ciebie, gdybym miał o to do niej pretensje. Nie uważasz?

— Hmm?

— Nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś — prychnął z rozbawieniem, kompletnie nic sobie nie robiąc z ostrzegawczego warkotu Petera — Ona podkochuje się w moim przyszywanym bracie i póki co nie wyszła dalej niż podziwianie widoków — przerwał na kilka sekund, prawdopodobnie po to aby podkreślić to co chciał zakomunikować — Ja z kolei zdążyłem już obejrzeć jej ojca bardzo dokładnie z każdej strony, a nawet pomacać tu i ówdzie.

— Kiedy tak na to spojrzeć to faktycznie możesz mieć odrobinę racji... CZEKAJ, Malia wie?

— Nie wiem na pewno, ale pewnie zdążyła się już domyślić. To nie tak, że ona powiedziała mi o McCallu. Sam się zorientowałem, a potem udzieliłem błogosławieństwa. — wyjaśnił Stiles ze śmiechem — Malia zna mnie równie dobrze i nie wypiera ze świadomości czegoś co nie pasuje do jej idealnego wyobrażenia danej osoby. Przyjmuje całokształt, albo każe spieprzać.

— Och, okay. Największy problem z głowy.

— Nie myśl, że przegapiłem to co mówiłeś o statusie. — powiedział z czymś ostrzegawczym w głosie. — Koniecznie chcesz być alfą, prawda?

— Wiesz... zawsze lepiej być silniejszym niż słabszym.

— Podejrzewam, że ma to jakiś związek z przeszłością — stwierdził Stiles, a Hale na chwile aż wstrzymał oddech. Czy ten gówniarz musiał wiedzieć wszystko? — Bez obaw, nie będę ciągnął cię za język. — obiecał — Zawrzyjmy umowę, dobrze?

— Jaką i na jakich zasadach?

— Znajdziesz najbardziej popierdolonego i psychopatycznego, mordującego na prawo i lewo alfę, a ja nawet pomogę wymyślić sposób na jego ukatrupienie.

— I to ma przesądzić o mojej wygranej? — zaśmiał się — Jaką różnicę robi jeden człowiek?

— Cóż... z tobą mi się udało. — oznajmił Stilinski szczerząc się bezczelnie — Poza tym... chyba nie pogardzisz pomocą kogoś, kogo IQ jest tylko trochę niższe niż Iron Mana?

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Przez ADHD to nie jest tak widoczne, bo nie potrafię skupić się na jednej dziedzinie zbyt długo. Efektem jest choćby ten nieszczęsny referat o obrzezaniu na ekonomię.

— Ty mówisz poważnie?

— Śmiertelnie.

— Ile...?

— Sto dziewięćdziesiąt, tak mniej więcej. Odkąd zaczął się bajzel z wilkołakami, łowcami i całą resztą, to nie miałem czasu, aby pojechać w wakacje czy ferie do instytutu Stanforda, a to tam zawsze przeprowadzali testy. — oznajmił Stilinski nieco niepewnie — Staram się z tym nie wychylać, bo ludzie zaczynają świrować, kiedy to wychodzi na jaw. Tobie to nie robi różnicy, mam nadzieję?

— Poczekaj aż wyjdę z szoku. Na pewno nie w złym sensie... jestem tylko pod wrażeniem.

— To może w ramach relaksacyjnej konwersacji opowiesz mi jak to było z tobą i Argentem?

— Niech ci będzie — skapitulował Hale — Tylko to ma zostać między nami. — ostrzegł

— Jasne — zapewnił Stilinski — Moja tajemnica też — dodał. Może to było coś w rodzaju uczciwej wymiany: sekret za sekret. Tylko, że super inteligencja Stilesa nijak miała się do jego młodzieńczej super naiwności. Czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo jedynie o tym myśląc. Wolał nie zastanawiać się, jaki poziom zażenowania osiągnie opowiadając o tym Stilesowi.

_Dwadzieścia lat wcześniej_

_Peter po raz kolejny musiał wracać do domu ze znajomymi, bo nadal nie miał własnego samochodu. Zresztą, szesnaste urodziny miał dopiero miesiąc temu i jeszcze nie ukończył kursu. Mimo to czuł się odrobinę zawstydzony tym, że jako jeden z ostatnich z rocznika, wciąż musiał być odwożony i przywożony, jak jakiś przedszkolak._

_Dodatkowo, Derek zaczął właśnie czwartą klasę podstawówki i Peter musiał odbierać go ze świetlicy po swoich zajęciach. Koledzy nigdy nie powiedzieli mu nic wprost, ale wiedział, że nie na rękę było im wożenie takiego szczyla. Rozumiał ich, a jednocześnie wilk w nim warczał, że musi bronić młode ze stada. To było przekleństwo, lawirowanie pomiędzy ludzką, a wilczą stroną osobowości._

_Tego dnia było nawet gorzej, bo młody pobił się z jakimś innym dzieciakiem. Biorąc pod uwagę jego wilkołaczą siłę to nic dziwnego, że Peter został wezwany na dywanik do dyrektora. Tak jakby to on był jego rodzicem! Może i był wujkiem Dereka, ale dzieliło ich jedynie sześć lat. Szczerze, to czuł się bardziej jak starszy brat i wolałby aby tak go traktowano. Co za pedagog, który uważał, że szesnastolatek był odpowiednią osobą do strofowania wściekłego na cały świat siostrzeńca. Mimo to grzecznie przytakiwał i modlił się o jak najszybszy ratunek. Kiedy wreszcie opuścił gabinet dyrektora miał wrażenie, jakby dostał czymś ciężkim w łeb._

_— Choć młody — powiedział zmęczonym głosem do siedzącego ze spuszczoną głową Dereka. Aż mu się szkoda gówniarza zrobiło. Skoro on spędził ponad pół godziny na słuchaniu wywodów tego przynudzającego idioty, oraz jeszcze głupszej wychowawczyni, to ile siedział tam sam winowajca?_

_— Powiesz mamie?_

_— Niestety tym razem muszę. Tłumaczyłem ci, żebyś uważał gdzie celujesz... nie chcesz chyba kogoś poważnie uszkodzić, co?_

_— Ale on... mi dogryza. I naprawdę próbowałem go nie słuchać, tak jak kazałeś, ale łaził za mną dzisiaj na każdej przerwie i przezywał ciebie i mamę..._

_— Niby dlaczego? — zapytał, chociaż miał pewne podejrzenia. Sam słyszał chyba każdą możliwą wersje tej plotki._

_— Mówił, że mama jest... i że ty tak naprawdę jesteś jej dzieckiem, czyli bękartem jakiegoś biedaka, którego nie było stać na to żeby_

_— Nie musisz kończyć — westchnął. Dlaczego to on musi przeprowadzać z Derekiem takie rozmowy? — Znam dalszy ciąg. Mnie też tak dokuczali... prawda jest taka, że czasami pomiędzy rodzeństwem zdarza się ogromna różnica wieku i wtedy ludzie, którzy nie mają własnego życia wymyślają żałosne historyjki. Jestem bratem Tali, a nie jej synem._

_— Wiem, ale..._

_— Derek. Niech gadają co im się podoba. Mnie to bez różnicy, a twoja mama też umie sobie poradzić z plotkarzami. — zapewnił, chociaż to nie do końca była prawda. Czasami chciał, żeby cały świat zostawił go w świętym spokoju. — A jeśli już musisz kogoś walnąć, to miarkuj siłę i pilnuj aby nikt poza twoimi kuplami tego nie widział._

_— Postaram się_

_— Derek, ludzie są o wiele bardziej łamliwi od nas. Nie chcesz chyba wpędzić mamy albo co gorsza mnie w kłopoty, prawda?_

_— Na to chyba trochę za późno? — zapytał jakiś nieznajomy chłopak. Wyglądał na niewiele starszego od Petera — Nazywam się Chris Argent i jestem kuzynem poszkodowanego_

_— Cudownie — mruknął wilkołak — Peter Hale, wujek Dereka. Nie jestem pewien czy ten twój kuzynek jest tylko poszkodowanym. Z tego co wiem agresja słowna również jest karalna... Szczególnie, że młody pewnie tylko powtórzył Derekowi to co usłyszał od kogoś z rodziny, może od ciebie?_

_— A co takiego powiedział?_

_— Że moja siostra jest puszczalską suką, która zaszła w ciąże i oddała bachora czyli mnie rodzicom. A ja jestem brudnym bękartem, jakiegoś śmiecia, którego nie było stać na to aby dać jej forsę na skrobankę._

_— Co? — facet wyglądał na szczerze zdumionego — Lukas! — warknął i Hale dopiero teraz zauważył, że za jego plecami chował się jakiś smarkacz. — Powiedziałeś tak?_

_— Chyba..._

_— Nie wkurzaj mnie już bardziej. — dodał opanowanym, ale zimnym jak stal tonem. — Powiedz prawdę, a nie dotrze to do twoich rodziców — To najwyraźniej była odpowiednia zachęta, bo gówniarz wyprostował się jak struna i spojrzał na nich wystraszonymi oczami._

_— Przecież ciocia Sabina ciągle tak o nich mówi!_

_— Powinieneś być już na tyle rozumny, żeby wiedzieć, że to co wygaduje ta kobieta nie leżało nawet koło prawdy. — Peter był pod wrażeniem ciętego języka tego chłopaka._

_— Przepraszam! — pisnął dzieciak — Już tak nie powiem, słowo._

**Author's Note:**

> Błędy sprawdzone tylko pobieżnie.  
> Po napisaniu całości sprawdzę jeszcze raz dokładniej.


End file.
